


Weasley Adult Beverage Line /  Challenge 8-06

by Koshweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-17
Updated: 2006-08-17
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koshweasley/pseuds/Koshweasley
Summary: Sirius tests one of Fred and George's invention with unusual results.





	Weasley Adult Beverage Line /  Challenge 8-06

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Written for Challenge 8-06. 

**__Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling created these characters and she owns them all, not me.__ **

Thanks to evilauntiesnape for the beta. Any mistakes, I made after. 

* * *

 

 

**Weasley Adult Beverage Line**

 

  
  
"Okay, so this will make me bigger, right?"   
  
"We guarantee it," George said.   
  
"How much bigger?"   
  
"Gave George four more inches," Fred added excitedly.   
  
"Differs between each subject," George grinned.   
  
"Don't need too much more," Sirius blushed. "He...likes bigger blokes."   
  
"No worries mate," Fred consoled   
  
"We could all use a little more," George interjected.   
  
"Our lips are sealed," they sang.   
  
Sirius downed the _Weasley Prick Spritzer_. "Wow, that's sweet."   
  
"Takes only a min..." Fred gasped, startled.   
  
"Uh....minor technicality," George murmured.   
  
"Have to admit, LOOKS bigger," Fred teased.   
  
"Sure," Sirius squeeked frantically, "now that I'm only **TWO FEET TALL!** " .   
  



End file.
